


The Little Prinxe

by AnimeBasketballer



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara doesn't die Au!, Implied/Referenced Previous Child Abuse, It's chara it cant be avoided sorry, Prince Asriel, Prinxe Chara, Quing Chara, Reader Is Chara, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:18:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeBasketballer/pseuds/AnimeBasketballer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, uh, you don't mind staying here do you? You don't have anywhere to go... do you?" You tense up because yes you do have somewhere to go, but you doubt he wants to hear it so you shake your head. You swear his smile lights up the room.</p><p>What if Chara lived long enough to become the Underground's monarch?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fallen Down

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in a while so I'd really appreciate any help or criticism!

Your body aches.

It's nothing new to you; you've had your fair share of pain. You've had your fair share of hurt.  
What's new is it being so widespread.

There's pain all over, stabbing into you- engulfing you. The throbbing sensation in your leg is so violent, you can almost hear the persistent pulsing. It's on fire;  _you're_ on fire. It's absorbing you, making your eyelids grow heavy, making you _forget how you fell in the first place._ Your vision is dark and blotchy - the impact knocked your head hard - but you can see red. Bright, angry, red. It's everywhere: spilled on the rocks, spilled on the weeds, splattered onto your twisted and contorted limbs. 

It drips in front of your eyes and your throat goes dry. You try to spit but there's no moisture to be found.

_'Help!'_

Your instincts force you to cry out; primal instincts yanking the plea from your mouth. 

Another whimper escapes after; and another.

After what feels like years of begging you hear a soft voice. There's a small gasp and then-

"Oh you've fallen down, haven't you?"

Before you stands an angel, or at least that's what you see them as. A celestial being, shining brightly amongst the ill-lit rocks; decorated with pure white... fur? Fluid dribbles past your lips when you cough. More blood, you suspect. The figure winces and reaches a hand out towards you. As they get closer you are able to make them out just a little better...   
  
They're a goat-like creature with long, fluffy ears that hang down to just past their chin. A short tuft of fur sticks up at the top off their head comically, and they sport a slightly stained green jumper. Overall they look mostly... harmless. 

However this doesn't stop you flinching away when they offer their hand to you again. 

They kneel down next to you and cup your cheek with their hand. 

"Are you okay?" They ask, before grimacing at the realisation that that was one  _hell_ of a stupid question. It's enough to make you laugh, but it comes out as more of a choke. The goat lifts your arm up and pulls it over their shoulder.   
"Here, get up."  
They pull you up slowly and gently, like they're afraid you are going to shatter in their hands like cracked porcelain. You manage to stand, but your mangled leg cant hold your weight and you're other knee almost buckles immediately. They hold you close to them, supporting you despite the fact they're a lot shorter than you and obviously quite frail. Blood seeps into their pristine fur but they seemingly ignore it, instead asking your name. You rasp the word with what little energy you have.

"Chara?" You nod weakly and they smile. "That is a nice name." They try and get you to walk forward, but you stumble clumsily. You can feel yourself  getting dizzier and dizzier, the world around you blurring into a mess of greys and browns. "My name is..." 

A small gasp rings out as you collapse in the stranger's arms.  

\-----

"You just can't do anything right, can you?!"  
These words had been spoken, shouted,  _screamed_ at you since before you knew what they meant. You've been told you were useless since before you could speak.  
Honestly, you know you are useless. You fuck up everything. You somehow even managed to fuck up _dying_ which is the only thing in your life that you might have been good at. But, somehow you managed to suck at that too and now your sat in your saviour's-  _the fucking Prince of Monster's-_ living room being fussed over by his mother- _The Queen_ \- while he cleans himself of your blood. Soaking a member of the royal family with blood might not have been on your bucket list, but not many people can say they did it and you sure as fuck can. 

"How does that feel, my child?"   
For a brief moment you have no idea what the woman is talking about, before quickly realising that _oh_. The pain has completely vanished.  
You still can't find your voice, so you nod. The queen seems happy with this, and she tightens the bandage on your leg before releasing you. The sofe, despite not being what you expected to be in the royal palace, is about as comfortable as sofa's get. Now that you think about it, nothing in this palace really seems like a palace. There are no golden arches or diamond chandeliers, or anything you were expecting. All you've seen that's even remotely palace-like is the two thrones you saw in the garden. It seems more like a huge house, the kind of place a happy family might live. The kind of place you don't belong. 

Just as your thoughts start to take a dark turn, the Prince bursts into the room, not a speck of red to be found on his fur. He doesn't look any younger than you, but he sure looks a whole lot happier. 

"Mum, Mum! Are you done fixing Chara up yet?" The intense excitement in his voice makes you flinch a little. The queen barely gets the chance to nod before hes bounding over to kneel next to you. His mother urges him to be calmer. You aren't completely healed yet after all.

"Oh yeah, you probably aren't feeling so great yet are you." He chuckles sheepishly. "Anyway, howdy Chara! I don't know if Mum told you anything about us yet, but my name's Asriel! You passed out before I could tell you, remember?" He giggles again and you smile weakly. Of course you don't remember. You _passed out_. "This is my Mum, Toriel," he gestures towards the queen who gives you a small wave; "and my Dad, Asgore, is moving another bed into my room so you've got somewhere to sleep." Great, now you've got the King of monsters going out of his way for you. God. You'd think jumping off a mountain would get you out of everyone's hair; not make you more of a burden.  
Asriel must sense your discomfort, because he suddenly grabs your hand tightly. His paw is warm and comforting.  
"Hey, uh, you don't mind staying here do you? You don't have anywhere to go... do you?" You tense up because yes you do have somewhere to go, but you doubt he wants to hear it so you shake your head. You swear his smile lights up the room.  
"Well that's great! It'll be good to have someone around, finally." Your head is spinning. Why are these people being so nice to you? Monsters and humans are supposed to detest each other, but these monsters have been nothing but kind so far. Maybe they're biding their time before they finally take your soul- Monster's can do that right? Take a human's soul? That's all the people on the surface talk about anyway. According to the people on the surface when humans disappear on Mount Ebott, it's because monsters drag them underground and steal their souls. You wonder if that's true. Something deep inside of you hopes that it isn't. Something makes you want to believe these monster's are actually being genuine with you. Maybe they sense your deep-rooted hatred for humans and sympathise with you. You want to believe that they honestly just want to help you.

You know it isn't true; you don't deserve their help.   
But something in Asriel's eyes... if fills you with determination.


	2. In Which The Prince Gets Punched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of story about how Chara and Asriel became friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw for suicidal thoughts in this chapter sorry.
> 
> Sorry if this chapter reads weird, if you can think of any way to improve it I'd appreciate it! <3

You feel like you should hate Asriel.

You've only been living with the Dreemurr's for a few weeks and he's already undone everything you thought you knew. He's shown you that monster's aren't necessarily out to hurt you, in fact all the ones you've met (even if it's only been a handful) seem a hell of a lot friendlier than humans. And they're magic. That's another thing that completely fucked with your head- magic exists. Not quite the rabbit in the hat or walking on water kind, but it exists and monsters are  _literally made of it._   If that isn't  _fucking rad_ you have no idea what is. 

It's not just monsters though; he's fucked up how you see humans too. You see you knew humans were terrible, but you'd always thought monsters were worse. Now you know they aren't worse and well, now all you can say is you hate humans more than ever.   
  
But the main thing Asriel fucked up for you, the thing he's confused you about the most, is dying. You didn't jump off a mountain for the fun of it; you honestly thought if the fall didn't kill you then the monsters would.   
But that didn't happen.  
Instead you've landed yourself a home that's loved you more in four short weeks than your real family ever had. Toriel speaks in a soft voice,sweet like butterscotch. Whenever she speaks to you it feels like you're being wrapped up in a cozy blanket, and no-one can hurt you anymore. She reads to you some nights; just short children's stories that you're too old for. Stories about bunnies and wishes, childish things. You enjoy them, because she's the one reading to you. She's like a real mother. She's safe.  
Asgore is too, butin a different way. He smells like tea and cinnamon, and sometimes freshly cut grass when he's been outside tending to his plants.  He's teaching you how to garden, when he's not too busy being King.  You are in charge of the buttercup patch. Yellow is your favourite colour; it's bright and joyful, kind of like a boy you've been trying to get to know.   
You won't lie, you were confrontational at first. After the initial shock you, y'know,  _surviving_ , Asriel couldn't get a word out of you. He tried, of course. He was fascinated by you. In a way he still is. He'd ask you about your home, your family, your friends, anything he could think of. He'd never get an answer; until the day he sheepishly shuffled up to you, hands tangled together behind his back. He didn't look at you as he spoke.  
"Hey... Chara?" You gave him an impatient glare. He tensed up a bit. "Mum told me I have to apologize for asking you about the surface. She says it's probably why you wont talk to me... or any of us much." You would at least acknowledge Toriel and Asgore. He smiled awkwardly and you shot daggers at him with your eyes. "I honestly didn't mean to upset you." You rolled your eyes but he ignored you. He might not have meant to upset you but as far as you're concerned what you meant to do doesn't matter. People on the surface 'didn't mean' to hurt you. He scratched his head.  
"I was honestly just curious. I guess you must really want to go back?" _What._ At that moment you honestly _did_ hate him. There was no 'should' about it; you despised every hair on his pathetic little head.  
How the fuck did he get the idea that you missed the surface? You thought you were being completely obvious about how much you absolutely detest the surface! What other message could the silent treatment give? You felt your fists clenching as you stared up at him, your eyes fiery with rage. His eyebrows furrowed.   
"Chara... Are you crying?" You opened your mouth to protest but no sound came out. You? Crying? You'd have thought it was ridiculous; except there actually were warm tears pouring down your cheeks. You bit your lip to try and hold anymore puddles from forming under your eyes; but you just choked out another sob. Concern washed across his face; he went to pull you into a hug but you pushed him away. He was obviously hurt.   
"Did I... say something wrong."   
  
You weren't able to hold your rage back anymore. 

You punched him right in the snout. It felt wrong, his face was too soft and delicate against your fist, but at that moment you honestly couldn't care less. You flung your fist again but he caught it in his palm. You screamed.

"Yes! Yes you said something wrong!" You screeched, your unkempt hair flying around madly as you lashed out. Asriel grabbed your wrists and held you still. He's a lot stronger (and taller) than you. Unsurprising, you've always been a weakling. 

"Chara. Talk to me. What did I say?" All of a sudden something clicked in his head and he made an 'oh' shape with his mouth. "You... you don't want to go back up, do you?" You might be ashamed to say it, but you immediately broke down. You let him draw you into his soft embrace as you sobbed into his jumper.   
"I'm sorry. I'm so, so, sorry." you desperately mumbled. "Please don't make me go back up there, I'm so sorry- I'll be good I promise just please, please,  _don't make me go back up there."_ It's not like you to beg, but desperate situations call for desperate action. And you were  _desperate_ to stay away from the surface. He shushed you gently, stroking your hair lightly and holding you close into his chest. 

"You don't have to go back, Chara." He reassured you, his voice warm and caring. "In fact... To tell you the truth it's impossible. A human soul alone can't cross back through the barrier! And anyway, we don't want you to leave, Chara. Even if you're a bit cold... it's nice to have you around Chara!" You gave him a watery smile and muttered a quiet thank you. He laughes lightly.  
"Hey Chara, let's make a deal! I'll stop prying into your past until you decide you want to tell me, and you can act like I exist, okay?"   
You took a deep breath to try and make your voice less wavy.   
"Deal."

That was about two weeks ago; the day you realised that you could trust Asriel.   
Even though its only been a short amount of time since then, you feel close to him. You have absolutely no clue how you got away with punching him, but you did. You'd have thought you were in for it, but no apparently. All you got as punishment was a disappointed look off Toriel; though even she wasn't really mad. You think she might understand that you were upset; not that that's any excuse of course. You punched the  _Prince._ Going off the stories on the surface, you should have your head on a chopping block right now. 

"Hey, Chara!" You look up from your doodle to find Asriel beaming down at you. You smile.   
"We're supposed to be gardening with Dad today! We've been looking for you all over the castle!" He chuckles. "Come on, the buttercups aren't going to tend to themselves!"

You nod, and you are filled with determination.


	3. Confrontation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asriel is not pleased with Chara's bright idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all sorry for not updating in forever! I kind of got out of Undertale and then back into Undertale and then I watched Osomatsu-san and from there things just went downhill. But I've had some inspiration to write so thats what I gone and did.
> 
> Sorry I just cant help but project my genderfluid ass onto Chara it just fits.  
> Also this is the chapter where it starts to diverge from canon.
> 
> Thanks for reading and again so sorry I took so long! <3

Asriel still doesn't like it when you say the word 'fuck'. After sharing his room with you for nothing short of three years, you would have thought that he'd be used to your insistent bad language; that maybe he would have realised it's the kind of talk you've heard since before you could speak. But, unsurprisingly, he didn't. Your other bad habits had long since been accepted: Toriel no longer questions you for preferring to eat up in your room than in at the table, and guilt no longer washes over Asgore's face when you tense up at his touch. They understand that you need your space, and that understanding has made it so much easier for you to become a part of the family. Asriel, on the other hand, cannot fathom why you would ever want to use such vulgar and inappropriate language. He did ask you why once and you gave him a very serious and very truthful answer.

"Because fuck you, that's why."

Honestly if you were expecting him to cry you probably wouldn't have said it, but he ended up running to Toriel; splatters of tears decorating his fur. You were lucky to get away with just a sharp scolding from Toriel, but to be fair it wasn't really _your fault._ You always seem to underestimate how much of a complete, utter, crybaby Asriel is; you're just never ready for the sheer patheticness of it. Either way you've stopped swearing around Asriel, even if it's just to avoid the terrible fate of _washing up duty_.

The palace gardens are close to silent this early in the morning. If you were on the surface, an orange sunrise would be painted across the sky. But you aren't, and you're happy to keep it that way; so instead of a sunrise the 'sky' glitters with hundreds of crystals and precious gems that shine with more beauty than a million useless sunrises. A meek wind sweeps your hair to the side as you work your trowel through the dirt of your buttercup patch. It's gotten quite a bit longer, hanging down to your shoulders and feeling four hundred times as comfortable to you than the short trim you had been forced to don before you jumped. Your family down here couldn't give less of a shit about how 'manly' you look and that's how you like it. You just wish that someone could have knocked it into your birth-parent's thick skulls that gender is fake, kids! Life's so much better when no-one give's a fuck if you're a boy or a girl or both or neither. That's what's great about the underground. No-one cares about what gender you are and when you are it. Well, at least you assume it's like that for the whole of the underground. You haven't met many monsters besides the royal family. You don't think you will either, as it happens... but some other humans might. See you've been working on a special plan that, almost certainly, wont end well for you but might just grant Asriel's wish of seeing the outside world. Not telling him is literally killing you. Ha. How appropriate. 

"Chara! You said you wanted to talk to me?" 

Here he comes, skipping down the garden path like a fucking Care Bear. Any other 15 year old might have grown out of this toddler-ass shit, but Asriel has no idea how a teenager is meant to act so, obviously, he didn't. Or maybe monsters just mature differently from humans, who the fuck are you to judge. You smile and nod in his direction as he prances across the cobblestone.

"Yeah I've got some exciting news!" He almost bumps straight into you, but stops himself just short of knocking you over. He tips his head to the side expectantly. You chuckle.  
  


"Remember that time we accidentally used buttercups instead of cups of butter when we were baking?" A flash of pain springs across Asriel's face. It isn't a particularly good memory for him but you don't know how else to bring your idea up. 

"Yeah." He frowns. "We made Dad really sick."

"Well..." You take a deep breath. "I figured out a way we could use this new-found knowledge of buttercups to break the barrier!" You've never been more proud to tell him something in your life: not even when you first showed him the matching jumpers that Toriel had helped you knit back when you were thirteen. Asriel, on the other hand, seems skeptical. Before he can ask any questions you continue your explanation.

"Hey I see that face, I'm not done yet so holdeth thy horses." _Great job Chara, master of comedy, now please for the love of fuck be serious for one second, he's going to think you're kidding_. You chuckle hastily. "I mean... Alright so I thought since a few buttercups managed to poison a  _big ol' adult monster_ then maybe... just maybe they might be enough to killasmallhumanchild." Asriel furrows his eyebrows.

"Chara is this you telling me you're planning on trying to kill yourself again?" It sounds more like a statement than a question; far more stern and adult than anything that this overgrown toddler would usually say. You have to stumble through your answer.

"N-No- I mean yes? Kind of-" You sigh. "I was reading a book about humans and monsters a while ago-" _Deep breaths, come on Chara you were so excited what happened?_ "I read that if a monster could absorb a human soul...then they would be able to cross the barrier."  _Keep breathing you've got this. He only **looks** angry he probably knows this is the best choice, come on Chara be cool!_

"Then I realised that if I die, you can absorb _my_ soul and then cross the barrier to get the seven souls you need to break it! And if I eat buttercups-" You yank a few golden flowers out of the ground and hold them out to Asriel in the palm of your hand. "-then it'll look like I just got ill and died naturally. Then you can use grief as an excuse for absorbing my soul! It's fool-proof bro, we can free everyone!"   
  
You look into his eyes expectantly; still holding your hand out offering the buttercups out to him. He meets your eyes with a glare that gleams with pure betrayal. Fury isn't a good look for him, and neither is the tear that glimmers in the corner of his eye. Boy oh boy, this did  _not_ go as planned. 

"No Chara." You open your mouth to argue but he cuts you off before you can make a sound. "If you think this is some kind of joke then you have a sick sense of humour." You would laugh because, yes, yes you do have an incredibly sick and twisted sense of humour and you wouldn't put it past yourself to play out this exact scenario as a shitty joke. But his nose is twitching, and you know he's trying his best to dam the salty river behind his eyes, and even you can tell that _this isn't funny._

"I'm serious Asriel." You stare him dead in the eyes. "I want you to help me with this. I'm finally happy because of you guys; you've treated me like one of the family even though you have every reason to hate me... I just want to help you back, and if- If there's a way I can play a part in freeing your people then I want to!"  _And breathe. With that explanation he must understand that you're doing the right thing._

But he doesn't. If anything he just looks angrier. 

"Do you think we want this? Do you honestly think that?! Chara, look at me!" You hadn't even noticed that you had subconsciously started to stare at the ground. You'd never heard Asriel shout before, and it made you flinch violently, but nonetheless you turned your head to face him directly. The look on his face was like a knife through the heart, the fragile dam had broken and a waterfall of tears were caressing his cheeks. He must have noticed your crushed expression, as he does his best to breathe normally. 

"Look Chara, we'll talk about this later when we've both calmed down. But no matter what you say or do there is no way I'm getting in on this one." He grits his teeth. his fists clenching tightly at his sides. 

"I am not fucking helping you kill yourself. No matter what the reason is."

You feel like you should be more moved than you are, as he storms off back into the palace, but you aren't. Even if this conversation was painful for both of you, you know that he'll come around. Deep down he must know that freeing monster-kind is infinitely more important than your pathetic existence. You shove the slightly crushed buttercups into your pocket, then pluck a few more for good measure and shove them in there as well. Even if your best friend wont help you yet, there's no harm in getting started. 

There's just one thing from that conversation that's swimming through your mind.

_He said fuck._


	4. Talking it out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asriel tells his parents.   
> Chara and Asgore have a feelsy chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear Toriel will get a proper part in this eventually.

You don’t know why you ever expected anything to go to plan.

Of course Asriel was going to tell Toriel. Of course they’d find out before you get the chance to eat a single yellow flower.

Toriel isn’t even mad at you. She just seems saddened that, even after everything the Dreemurr family has done for you, you _still_ want to kill yourself. Even after all the pies she made, and all the stories Asgore told you, and all the games you played with Asriel; you still want to die. It’s kind of funny really. Even though you have the family you always dreamed of, and technically became _royalty_ , you’re still not happy. Ha ha. It’s not funny at all. But as you look into Toriel’s eyes and she asks you what she can do; you just can’t stop laughing. Your eyes well up with tears and your throat seizes up-

-You’re choking.

No you aren’t you’re _laughing_. 

It’s hilarious how Asriel hides behind his mother, shaking; convinced you either hate him or are about to throw yourself out of your bedroom window in front of them. It’s funny how Toriel is trying so hard to hide the fear and sorrow in her eyes, as she tries to calm you down with soft words of comfort. It’s almost comedic how no matter how much you wish you could wrap your arms around the both of them and apologize, but doing that would require normal breathing which just is not going to happen. None of these things though, are as funny as how much you wish that you’d _never come up with the idea in the first place._

You’ll never be allowed near the buttercup patch again.

You laugh.

And laugh.

And l a u g h.

You laugh until tears are streaming down your face, and your vision is fuzzy. You laugh until your throat dries up and you stop making noises; and even then you laugh and laugh until Toriel pulls you in for a hug and all you can do is go limp in her arms as you close your eyes and the world fades out.

 

You’re back on the surface.

Hidden from your parents, you’ve escaped to your favourite spot so that you can lie in a small patch of golden flowers. It’s peaceful. You know you’re in for it for storming out again, but it’s almost worth it just to lie here. You feel safe. A cloud shaped like a heart floats through the sky; shortly followed after by another strangely shaped cloud. You can’t quite make out what it is, but despite being just as soft as the other clouds, it gives off the appearance of being sharp and pointed.  You feel a tap on your shoulder and tense up instinctively.  
You turn your head anyway.

“C’mon Chara, Mum’ll be looking for us!”

…Asriel? How is he here? Shouldn’t he be underground with Toriel and Asgore… and the rest of the monsters? Wait, monsters? You’ve only ever seen humans before, what is your imagination coming up with?!

Your head hurts.

You narrow your eyes at him, but his smile only gets brighter. Slowly you nod, and he reaches his hand out to you.

You reach out for him and the sky goes dark. What once was a bright smile turns into a shocked gasp and then…dust. Your eyes widen in terror as he melts in front of you and you feel your hand clasped around something so you look down and oh G o d- You weren’t holding out your hand at all; you were holding a dusty knife out in front of you: right where his chest used to be.

The only thing you can see before you is dust. It’s on your hands, on your jumper, littered across the flowers. You stare at the ground, only to be greeted be a yellow flower twisting its stalk upwards so it was level with your face. A grotesque laugh pours out of it as a heinous fanged mouth; and a pair of murderous, bloodshot eyes stare into your own matching ones.

You scream, and the flower disintegrates into dust on your hands.

 

Asgore is seated next to your bed when you wake up. You must have been shaking in your sleep, because he has his hand on your shoulder; a gentle gesture, but protective nonetheless. You slowly sit up in your bed, breathing shakily. Asgore seems to tense up slightly as you move. You do as well; this conversation is not gonna be fun. You turn your head to face the King and give him a pathetically small smile.

“Toriel sent you up here to talk to me didn’t she?” He seems to relax a little now that the ice is broken, and the tension in the room eases up a little.

“Afraid so, Kiddo. Tori’s got Azzy duty, he’s a real mess after that stunt you pulled back there.” You grimace, you hate thinking of Asriel being upset; but honestly you don’t really feel all that guilty. It was his fault for ruining your plan anyway.

“Is he okay?” You mumble.

“Yeah, he’s just a little bit worried that you’re going to hate him after this. Tori’s reassured him, but after were done here I want you to talk to him yourself, okay?” Okay _now_ you feel kind of bad. As annoyed as you are, Asriel is the first person you’ve ever been able to think of as a friend and you don’t think you could ever bring yourself to hate him. Amongst the guilt, however, there is a splash of relief because now you’re sure that he definitely doesn’t hate _you_. You weren’t even totally ­­ aware that you were worried about it, but now that you know it’s like a weight has been lifted off your chest. Asgore sees your expression lighten and smiles sympathetically at you.

“Kiddo… I just want you to know that both Tori and I love you very much. You’re just as much a Dreemurr as the rest of us are… I mean what I’m trying to say is… you’re a part of our family and I think of you as my kid-”hah, goat joke. It’d be funny if you weren’t having a feelsy talk right now;   
“-just as much as I think of Azzy as my kid, and I know for a fact Toriel does too.” He pulls you in for a hug, and you end up with your face pressed into his fur. It’s warm and comforting, and it reminds you of when Toriel makes you hot cocoa for you after you wake up from a nightmare. “We’d be devastated if we lost you Chara. I really mean it. So how about after you’ve had a chat with Asriel, you and me can have a talk with Toriel and sort things out.” You nod slowly. “Things are going to be okay, Kiddo.”

You smile into the hug.

“Thanks, Dad.”


End file.
